legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
Skarykus
Skarykus, commonly called "The Nightmare" or "The Herald of Madness" for fear of saying his name out loud, is a Demonlord who originated in Izir. His full name is Skar-Kusarin. In Hirokir he is known as Skaradai. He is the brother of Fahraki and Nerykal, and the three of them are known as the Heralds of Desolation. He was a member of the Ancient Coven of Izero, along with his brothers. Overview Of the three heralds, Skarykus is the most feared and renowned, and with good reason. He is the most devious, intelligent, and manipulative of the three, not to mention the most active. Skarykus' influence spreads far and wide, even as far as Hirokir. Skarykus and his brothers were the first Demonlords in Coryphiel. As such, they are also some of the most powerful. Skarykus' domain is a very broad one, he is the Demonlord of fear, madness, and chaos. Of all the Demon-Lords within the "Chaos Bringers" category, Skarykus is the first and foremost. He relishes in violence, and can bring even the strongest-willed mortals to insanity. Wherever Skarykus goes, chaos follows. Skarykus has an affinity with serpents, and one of his main symbols is that of a black snake. Appearance Classical depictions of Skarykus show him as an enormous reptilian creature, with the torso and arms of a man, but the head of a snake, and a long serpentine tail instead of legs. He was said to have scales as black as the night, and bright red eyes with slit pupils. Some depictions show him with four arms, each wielding a sword, in a twisted mockery of the light god Khallidah. However, it is said that Skarykus is able to temporarily return to his human form, that of a handsome, tall, dark-skinned and dark-haired man. But even in this form, he retains his reptilian eyes. Worship Worship of Skarykus is abhorred by almost all societies, even more so than that of other dark gods and demonlords. Even intoning his name is taboo. He is one of the few entities that the Dark Monks, and even the monks of Shuodou. do not tolerate worship of. Nevertheless, he is a master manipulator and has fostered multiple cult followings across the world. There are several small outcroppings of cults that worship Skarykus across Izir, despite how zealously Izir's priests try to quell this. The Serpent's Spine mountain range is infamous for housing his cults. Aziz Al-Ahmed and his undead armies pay fealty to the heralds of desolation, particularly the ancient king Zurihn the Usurper, who followed Skarykus in life and continues to do so in undeath. In Hirokir, Skarykus is known as Skaradai, and has a large following. There is even a temple dedicated to him in the city of Uum'Brox. The Isle of Nyoka, in the Dark Isles, is known to worship Skarykus. Related Beings Skarykus is the brother of Fahraki and Nerykal. Skarykus is responsible for creating Lamaztu. Because of this, he can said to also be related to her children, such as Azag, Luzodai, and Iddin-Gazar.